guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophecies campaign checklist
Prophecies Campaign Checklist Are you a completionist? Need to explore everywhere and unlock everything? Then this checklist will make sure you don't miss a thing in Guild Wars Prophecies Campaign. Although the Pre-Searing section of the Prophecies Campaign has significant Explorable Areas and Quests, it was not included in the checklist because once the area is left it cannot be returned to, but one can be found at Pre-Searing checklist. ' Missions' ' Quests' Quests found in Preparation Areas or action areas Avatar Quests - quests only available when your region has Favor of the Gods. : Family Ties : Wisdom of the Druids Titan Quests - quests obtainable after beating Hell's Precipice available from the Vision of Glint. : Defend Droknar's Forge : The Last Day Dawns : Defend North Kryta Province : Defend Denravi : The Titan Source Sorrow's Furnace Quests : To Sorrow's Furnace : The Final Assault ' Exploration' Ascalon : Old Ascalon :: Ascalon City :: Ascalon Arena :: Sardelac Sanitarium : Regent Valley : Eastern Frontier :: Frontier Gate : Pockmark Flats :: Serenity Temple : The Breach :: Piken Square : Diessa Lowlands :: Grendich Courthouse : Flame Temple Corridor : Dragon's Gullet : Ascalon Foothills Shiverpeak Mountains Northern Shiverpeak Mountains : Traveler's Vale :: Yak's Bend :: Shiverpeak Arena : Iron Horse Mine : Anvil Rock :: Ice Tooth Cave : Deldrimor Bowl :: Beacon's Perch : Griffon's Mouth Southern Shiverpeak Mountains : Lornar's Pass : Dreadnought's Drift : Snake Dance :: Camp Rankor : Talus Chute :: Droknar's Forge : Witman's Folly :: Port Sledge : Ice Floe :: Marhan's Grotto : Frozen Forest :: Copperhammer Mines : Ice Dome : Spearhead Peak :: The Granite Citadel : Tasca's Demise : Mineral Springs : Grenth's Footprint :: Deldrimor War Camp : Sorrow's Furnace Kryta Eastern Kryta : Scoundrel's Rise : North Kryta Province :: Lion's Arch : Nebo Terrace :: Bergen Hot Springs :: Beetletun : Watchtower Coast : Cursed Lands : The Black Curtain :: Temple of the Ages : Kessex Peak : Talmark Wilderness Southern Kryta : Tears of the Fallen : Stingray Strand :: Fisherman's Haven : Twin Serpent Lakes Maguuma Jungle : Majesty's Rest : Sage Lands :: Druid's Overlook : Mamnoon Lagoon : Silverwood :: Quarrel Falls : Ettin's Back :: Ventari's Refuge : Reed Bog : The Falls : Dry Top : Tangle Root :: Henge of Denravi :: Maguuma Stade Crystal Desert : Prophet's Path :: Amnoon Oasis :: Augury Rock :: Heroes' Audience : Skyward Reach :: Destiny's Gorge : Vulture Drifts : The Arid Sea : The Scar : Diviner's Ascent : Salt Flats :: Seeker's Passage : Tomb of the Primeval Kings :: Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings Ring of Fire Islands : Perdition Rock :: Ember Light Camp Realms of the Gods : Fissure of Woe : The Underworld ' Unlockables' All Runes Unlocked (84) All Weapon Upgrades Unlocked Sword Upgrades (18) Axe Upgrades Hammer Upgrades Bow Upgrades Staff Upgrades All Skills Unlocked (454) Elementalist Skills (79) Mesmer Skills (72) Monk Skills (76) Necromancer Skills (77) Ranger Skills (75) Warrior Skills (75)